Twilight Saga Wiki:Administrators' Noticeboard/Comments
Twilight Anonymous user July 22TWILIGHT IS F***** UP!!!!! : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Jane I believe a really inappropriate comment that has nothing to do with the subject has been posted on the following page:: Jane, by an anonymous user.I would like you to please remove the comment before "debates" start on the matter.It's about one's personal "desires" towards a fictional character,and I honestly think some others may jump in too. : . There were many similar comments by the same IP. -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Ten Reasons Why Bella is Stupid.More inappropriate opinions.. Again,people should get a life: "I love Twilight, but I hate Bella. The whole way through, it's the same whiny s***! "Buhu, I have a hot boyfriend who is jealous at my best friend. It hurts him so much when I run off on his motorcycle, but still, I do it. Because I can't live without Jacob either. I don't want to stay away from him, even though it hurts him to be around me. I don't care about their feelings, so long as I get what I want. Buhu, two guys love me, I can't choose, life is hard, I'm SOOO depressed." I wish the bitch would just shoot herself. Oh wait, she's indestructible too now. Of course, she HAS to have it all. There wouldn't be a happy ending without Bella getting everything as she wants. Christ, Stephanie Meyer. I can't believe these books got famous (and that I like them) when the main character is such a.... whore." :Well everyone is entitled to their opinion, but I edited out the swearing. -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Mike Newton Anonymous user 29 days agoTwilight sucks. Bella is a f***ing retard : . -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:39, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Eclipse book to movie differences Not sure if the is the kind of language you would delete, but someone said pi**ed on Eclipse book to movie differences. Mr Z 17:31, August 30, 2010 (UTC) : . If that word is what I think it is, it's acceptable. -TagAlongPam (talk) 22:02, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Edward Cullen A post by an anonymouse user currently at 5 hours ago -- second comment down currently as well -- is stretching the page. LuckyTimothy 23:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Top Ten Reasons Why Bella Is Stupid Someone said c**t. : . fingernails 14:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) EDward Page 3. Such comments as, "i would love to see him naked and lick chocolate all over him " and a bit of swearing. : - LuckyTimothy 20:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Talk:Eclipse movie quotes/@comment-Jacob4ever12-20100908220351 this anonymous user (that`s his/her actual username) commented with the words -and I quote:"you stupid mother f***er." : - LuckyTimothy 23:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Does Jasper like Bella A person bye the name of EmmetsLittleAngel left a very nasty comment, using a very VERY nasty word for homesexual people. : I removed the homsexual slur. The comment is a little heated, but I'm leaving the rest in. LuckyTimothy 03:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC)